For When We Only Have Tomorrow
by mistakesinmagic
Summary: Hanna and Emily are deeply in love. But what will happen when something horrible is going to force them apart? Will they be able to live without each other? Hanna sure won't..


**Hey everyone! I am so, so, so sorry I haven't updated my stories in forever. I've just been so busy and haven't had any time to update! Plus, I've been working on this! A brand new one-shot! It's a million pages long, but I think you'll enjoy it. All of my readers who are Hemily shippers, this is for you. It's a bit sad, so get your tissues and prepare for a rollercoaster of emotions. Enjoy, lovelies! **

**xoxo - Gabrielle**

"WHAT?" Hanna shrieked, throwing her hands up in the air. "You can't be serious!"

Emily sighed, putting her head in her hands. "Han… I told you not to freak," she mumbled into her palm.

"How can I NOT freak?" Hanna shouted, staring at Emily with wide eyes. "My girlfriend is being shipped off to freaking Texas!"

"Okay, one, I'm not being shipped off to Texas, I'm _moving_," Emily said. "And two, it's not like I'm going to China! It's only Texas!"

"Only Texas?" Hanna screeched, her bright blue eyes widening. "That's like, thousands of miles away from here!"

"Calm down," Emily cooed, getting up off her bed and wrapping her tan arms around the other girl. "We start twelfth grade in a month. When that's over, we can move out and go to college. Together." She gently pulled back Hanna's long, blond hair and began peppering kisses up her neck.

Hanna giggled as her girlfriend's lips reached her left ear and her teeth started nibbling on her earlobe. "Oh, Em…that feels wonderful," she murmured. "I'm going to miss this."

"Me too. So much," Emily whispered seductively into Hanna's ear. "But don't worry; the year will go by really, really fast."

"I hope," Hanna said softly, slowly turning around so she was facing her girlfriend. "I can't believe you're leaving in only three weeks." She laid her head down on Emily's shoulder, burying her face in the girl's dark hair.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Emily said, gently kissing the top of Hanna's head. "You have to promise to call every single day."

"I promise," Hanna assured, looking up at Emily adoringly. "And every time you have a break from school, you have to come back to Rosewood and visit me."

"Of course!" Emily exclaimed, grinning. She hugged Hanna tighter as she told her, "I couldn't possibly deal with not being able to see my baby for an entire year!"

Hanna smiled, kissing Emily on the cheek lightly. "I love when you call me that," she said.

"I know," Emily replied, beaming. She pecked Hanna on the lips. "I love that you're my baby."

Hanna's smile widened as she raised her head a little and kissed Emily passionately. She put her hands up around her girlfriend's neck as Emily's hands grabbed her waist tightly. Emily began to kiss a bit more forcefully, running her tongue over Hanna's top lip. Hanna got the cue and opened her mouth a crack. Emily's tongue instantly shot between Hanna's lips, intertwining itself with Hanna's.

Hanna moaned, overwhelmed. "I love you more than anything," she whispered, her breath hot and heavy against Emily's mouth.

"I love you more than life," Emily answered, breathing heavily. She pulled Hanna closer and began to kiss along her jaw line.

"Why do you have to go?" Hanna asked, tilting her head a little as her girlfriend's lips traveled farther down her neck. "Can't you stay? We could do this forever…"

"Hmm…very tempting," Emily mumbled against Hanna's neck. "But I have to leave for Texas in three weeks. I can't convince my mom otherwise."

Hanna pouted, sighing. "Then let's try to make these next few weeks last as long as possible," she said.

Emily nodded, putting her lips on Hanna's once more.

**No matter how much Hanna and Emily tried to slow down their last few weeks together, those 21 were the fastest three weeks of their lives. In no time, weeks turned to days, days turned to hours, and hours turned to minutes. Before she could even blink, here Emily was, about to move thousands of miles away from her lover. **

"Emily Fields!" Hanna yelled, running towards her girlfriend. She jumped on Emily, wrapping her arms around the other girl and tackling her to the ground in the process.

Emily giggled, dropping the suitcase she had been holding as she and Hanna fell onto the grass. "Yes, Hanna Marin?" she teased, sitting up so her girlfriend was on her lap.

"I was hoping that would hurt you, break your leg or something, so that you could stay here longer," Hanna replied, smirking.

Emily laughed. "Oh, so you're trying to injure me now?" she asked teasingly. "I should've left you months ago!"

Hanna stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend. "Too bad you didn't! Admit it; you couldn't leave your crazy girlfriend!" she remarked.

"I couldn't leave my crazy girlfriend," Emily said, grinning. She pulled Hanna closer to herself. "I don't think I can leave her now."

Hanna smiled, trying not to think about how Emily would be leaving in a matter of minutes. "Maybe you _should_ break your leg," she said sarcastically, raising her eyebrows.

Emily moved her left leg slightly. "Ow, Hanna, my leg hurts!" She groaned dramatically, grinning.

Hanna laughed, beaming. "Maybe I can make it better," she said soothingly. She rubbed Emily's thigh teasingly.

Emily giggled as Hanna's fingers ventured under her skirt and danced on the inside of her thigh. Her girlfriend's fingertips were so warm; they felt like fire on her skin.

Hanna grinned, leaning in towards Emily. Her sapphire-blue eyes were staring into Emily's mahogany-brown ones. They sat like that for a few moments, seemingly frozen in time.

It was Emily who ended up breaking the silence. "Are you going to kiss me or not?" she asked, smiling.

"Of course," Hanna replied, bringing her left hand up to caress Emily's cheek. "I just want to remember what you look like one you're gone."

Emily felt a small lump form in her throat. "Oh Hanna…you're going to make me cry," she whispered.

"Too bad," Hanna breathed, choked up. "Because I'm about to cry too."

"Don't cry, baby," Emily whispered, taking Hanna's chin in her hand and pulling her girlfriend's face closer to her own.

"I already am," Hanna choked out as silent tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Come here," Emily said soothingly, hugging Hanna tightly. "It's okay. I'm coming for Christmas , remember? I'll be back before you know it."

"But Christmas is four months away!" Hanna whined, her head buried in Emily's shoulder.

"Shhh…" Emily cooed, rubbing Hanna's back. "We'll see each other again really, really soon."

"I don't want you to ever leave!" Hanna yelled into her girlfriend's shoulder, crying harder. 'I want you to stay here forever!"

"Hanna, you know I can't," Emily said, rubbing the other girl's back a little harder. "I have to leave."

"But I don't want you to!" Hanna screamed, crying so hard she was shaking. "What if you never come back?"

Emily held Hanna even tighter, rocking her a little. "Sweetheart, why wouldn't I come back?"

"What if you find another girl? What if you fall in love with her and forget about me?" Hanna wailed against her girlfriend's dark purple sweatshirt.

Emily gently lifted Hanna's head up off of her shoulder and held it so it was directly in front of hers. "Hanna Marin, listen to me. I would never, ever cheat on you, nor would I forget about you," she whispered. "You're the love of my life. Please don't ever think that I would hurt you that badly."

"I'm sorry," Hanna blubbered, trying to stop crying. "It's just, I love you so much. I would never be able to lose you."

"You never will lose me," Emily answered, her eyes watering. She gently wiped away the tears that were dripping down Hanna's cheeks.

Hanna leaned in and lightly kissed Emily's lips. Emily immediately returned the kiss, placing her hands on the small of Hanna's back.

Just as the kiss began to get more heated, someone cleared their throat behind the two girls. Emily unlocked her lips from Hanna's and looked up to find both her and Hanna's mothers standing over them.

Hanna blushed, looking up at the two women. "We were, um, saying goodbye…" she stammered, wiping away the last of her tears.

"I can see that," Mrs. Fields, Emily's mother, said. "Come along, Emily. It's time to leave."

Hanna slowly got up off of Emily's lap and stood up on the grass. Then she grabbed her girlfriend's hand and helped her up. Emily picked up the suitcase she had dropped earlier with her right hand, her left still holding Hanna's. The two girls walked to Mrs. Field's black Mazda together, their fingers still entwined.

Hanna let go of Emily's hand so she could open the trunk of the car. She helped her girlfriend lift the suitcase and put it in the trunk, next to Mrs. Field's suitcase, which was already in the car.

Emily shut the trunk and slowly turned to face her and Hanna's mothers, who had joined the girls behind the car. "Well, I guess this is goodbye," she said quietly.

"Goodbye, Emily," Ms. Marin, Hanna's mom, said. She pulled Emily into a tight hug.

"Goodbye, Ms. Marin," Emily said softly. "Watch over my girlfriend carefully. Make sure she doesn't cheat on me." She laughed nervously, letting go of Hanna's mother.

Hanna giggled quietly, lightly punching Emily on the arm. "You know I won't, you goof."

Emily smiled. "I know," she said quietly.

"Goodbye, Hanna," Mrs. Fields said, gently patting Hanna's back.

"Goodbye," Hanna replied, looking down shyly.

"Okay, we'll leave you two alone to say your goodbyes," Emily's mother said. She walked around the side of the car and got into the driver's side.

Hanna looked up at Emily, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm going to miss you so much," she whispered, choked up.

"Oh, baby. We don't need to cry again," Emily said soothingly, caressing Hanna's pale face.

"I know…" Hanna said softly. "But I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go either," Emily replied. "But I have to."

"I love you," Hanna breathed, gazing up at Emily adoringly.

"I love you too," Emily answered. She leaned over and kissed Hanna passionately.

Hanna kissed her back, leaning into her girlfriend, her left knee bent so her foot was sticking out behind her.

After a minute or so, Emily broke away. "Goodbye, my love," she whispered against Hanna's lips.

"Goodbye," Hanna replied. "Don't forget to call me."

"I won't," Emily said. She hugged Hanna tightly and then let go, getting into the car.

**And she didn't. Every single day for the next month, the lovers talked on the phone, telling each other about their lives without one another. So when Emily picked up the phone call from her girlfriend on that rainy afternoon, she was expecting Hanna's usual bubbliness. But that was the farthest thing from the truth.**

"Hello?" Emily mumbled, cradling her cell phone between her ear and her shoulder. She was laying on her bed, working on her Spanish homework.

"Hey, Emmy Bear," Hanna said, quietly and solemnly. "I have something to tell you."

"Yes, Hannakins?" Emily asked, forgetting about Spanish verbs and how to conjugate them. She was worried. Whenever Hanna called her by her pet name, it meant something was wrong.

"I don't know how to tell you this, I don't want you to flip out, I can't believe this is happening," Hanna stuttered. "I'm really scared, I-I-"

"Hanna, get to the point," Emily commanded, cutting her girlfriend off. She took her cell phone in her hands and gripped it tightly.

"I'm in the hospital," Hanna simply stated.

Emily gasped. "Oh, baby, why?"

"Do you remember last week when I told you about those weird bumpy bruises on my neck?" Hanna asked quietly.

Emily nodded. "Yes, I remember."

"Well, they started to hurt really badly yesterday, so my mom took me to the emergency room," Hanna said. "It turns out I have a rare form of bone cancer. The doctors are going to start me on chemo tonight. But they don't think it's going to work. My cancer's too dangerous. They've given me three months to live."

Emily's jaw literally dropped. She tried to speak, but no words would come out of her mouth. Her cell phone slipped out of her hand and over the edge of her queen-sized bed, clattering to the ground. It shattered, pieces of plastic and metal flying everywhere. She was frozen, staring out into space.

T**wo days later, when Ms. Marin brought Hanna her mail from home, the 17-year-old found a letter from Emily in the pile.**

_September 25, 2011_

_My dearest Hanna,_

_I can't believe this. I never, ever thought something like this would happen. It never even crossed my mind. I thought the worst thing that would ever happen to us would be me moving. I thought that when I left you, it would be the last time we would see each other for a few months, not the last time we would see each other forever. I wish I could be with you right now, holding you tight. I wish you could die in my arms. Unfortunately, I'm stuck in damn Texas. I want to be able to talk to you; we're going to stay in contact until the second your heart stops. But it would cause me too much pain to call you on the phone or to video chat with you. I won't be able to bear hearing your voice lose its energy and bubbliness. I won't be able to handle seeing you lose your hair and seeing you skin lose its beautiful color. So, I was hoping we could write letters. Even if you're not okay with that, I want you to keep this one. This letter is for when we only have tomorrow. I want you to read it again that day and remember how much I love you, and how much I'm going to miss you. I want you to be happy when you leave Earth, not sad and missing me. Please think about how much I love you now, instead of how much I'll miss you when you're gone. _

_Your love, Emily_

_For when we only have tomorrow: Remember that I love you, and that I always will. I'm going to miss you so much, and I know that you'll miss me too. But we'll see each other again someday; in heaven. You'll be in my arms again before you know it._

**Of course Hanna wanted to be able to communicate with her girlfriend. She also loved the idea of writing letters. So, three days later, Emily received a letter addressed to her in her family's mailbox. **

_September 28, 2011_

_Emily, my love,_

_I can't believe it either. I knew something was going to happen; I could feel it. But I never imagined it would be this bad. I think the letters are a great idea, by the way. I'm already looking forward to receiving and reading all of yours. I promise to read that letter over when we only have tomorrow, but I'm also going to read it every day before that. Of course I remember how much you love me. I love you too. So much. Don't mourn for me one I'm gone, though. We'll see each other again; in heaven. I'm sorry this letter couldn't be long, but they're about to start me on another treatment. Write back soon. I love you so much._

_Love, Hanna_

_Oh! I almost forgot. I liked what you did at the end of your letter. I think we should do that at the end of every one. This way, when we really do only have tomorrow, we can look over all of them and remember how much we love each other. So, here's mine for this letter:_

_For when we only have tomorrow: We've been together for so long, almost three years now. But I'll never forget the day we first met. Do you remember? _

Emily was in tears reading her girlfriend's letter. She was glad Hanna liked the letter idea and loved the "for when we only have tomorrow" endnote. She was going to treasure these letters forever. And of course she remembered the day she and Hanna met…

_September 8, 2009. The first day of school at Rosewood Day High School. Emily was starting 10th grade. She was new in town, and new to the school._

_She was on her way to English, and she was lost, wandering aimlessly around the school. All of a sudden, a classroom door opened right in front of her. She quickly swerved to the left, just avoiding hitting the door. But her sudden, swift movement caused her books to fly out of her hands, scattering all over the hallway._

"_Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" came a soft voice from behind the door. Hanna stepped out into the hallway, her sapphire eyes widening as she noticed Emily kneeling on the ground, scrambling for her school materials. "Here, let me help."_

_She kneeled down across from Emily, helping the other girl pick up her things. _

"_Thank you so much," Emily said, smiling and standing up._

"_No problem," Hanna replied. She finished gathering up the rest of Emily's supplies and stood up. She handed the other girl her books, grinning as she did so. _

_As she took her books from Hanna, Emily's tan fingers brushed against the other 16-year-old's pale ones. Her hand quickly recoiled from Hanna's as she felt sparks ignite between their fingers._

"_Um, I have English with Mr. Fitz," Emily mumbled, blushing. "Do you know where that is?"_

"_Sure I do," Hanna replied, smiling at Emily. "That's where I'm going too. Follow me."_

'_Wow, her eyes are stunning,' Hanna thought as she led Emily down the hallway towards the English room._

**The weeks ticked by, but the writing didn't stop between the two girls. Every couple of days, Hanna or Emily would receive a letter from their lover. The length and topics varied, but every letter ended the same; with a memory for when they only had tomorrow.**

_October 3, 2011_

_For when we only have tomorrow: I've loved every single second of every one of our dates, Hanna. I can't decide which one was the best. They were all amazing. Do you remember our first one?_

Hanna smiled, her blue eyes filling with tears as she remembered she and Emily's very first date. Emily had taken her to a fancy Italian restaurant. She had been so nervous that, when trying to pull out Hanna's chair for her, she had tripped and spilled water all over the place.

_October 21, 2011_

_For when we only have tomorrow: I love the way you kiss me, Emily. Whether it's just a peck or a passionate, lust-filled kiss, your lips are always soft and warm. They taste like honey. Do you remember our first kiss?_

Emily grinned, remembering how she and Hanna had been lying on Hanna's bed, doing math homework that one day back in sophomore year. Hanna had asked Emily to help her with a question and then attacked her with a kiss. It was fantastic. They had made out on the bed for 20 minutes, and then laid talking for an hour after.

_November 13, 2011_

_For when we only have tomorrow: I know everything about you, Hanna. Sometimes, I think I know you better than you know yourself. I remember every little detail about you. From how you bite your bottom lip when you're thinking hard, to how having your hair pulled turns you on. I remember how your beautiful eyes light up when you smile, like pretty blue stars. How your laugh sounds like bells ringing. I remember how protective you are of me and our relationship. Do you remember the time you punched that salesclerk because she said we were disgusting? _

Hanna smiled, her mind going back to that one day the summer before. She and Emily had been in Forever 21, looking at dressed together. They had been holding hands and were being all lovey-dovey together. A salesclerk had noticed them and was making rude comments. Hanna had turned around and punched the girl square in the face.

_November 15, 2011_

_For when we only have tomorrow: Emily, each time we make love is even better than the last. You know just what I like and exactly how to please me. You're such a tease and I happen to think it's incredibly hot. It's amazing every single time. Do you remember our first time? _

Emily grinned, her dark eyes filled with tears as she remembered the first time she and Hanna had slept together. It had been a fantastic night.

"_Are you sure this was your first time?" Hanna asked, smirking as she wrapped her arms around Emily's bare waist. "You were amazing."_

_Emily blushed a carnation pink color, nodding shyly. "I'm sure," she whispered._

_Hanna combed her fingers through Emily's dark hair, pressing her pink lips against her girlfriend's ear. "Well, I loved it," she breathed._

_Emily shivered, resting her head on Hanna's chest. "I love **you**."_

_Hanna planted a gentle kiss on Emily's forehead. "I love you too."_

_November 30, 2011_

_For when we only have tomorrow: Hanna, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I'm sure that even now, when you're losing your hair and are attached to a bunch of tubes and wires, you're still beautiful. You always are. Your beauty stuns me and makes my heart race. Your blond hair is so smooth and shiny. Your lips are so pink and kissable. Your eyes are the prettiest shade of blue I've ever seen. You're perfect sweetie, and I love you more than anything. I fell in love with you the moment I laid my eyes on you. Do you remember when I first told you I loved you?_

Hanna beamed, nodding to herself as she read Emily's letter. Of course she remembered the first time Emily told her she loved her. They had been on their fourth date. They were eating a picnic lunch by a lake in Rosewood. Hanna had handed Emily an apple and Emily had responded with, "Thank you, love." After that, the secret was out. Hanna admitted that she loved Emily as well and made sure to remind her as often as she could.

_December 10, 2011_

_For when we only have tomorrow: Not many people know this, but you have the prettiest singing voice in the world, Em. When you sing to me, my heart just melts. I wish you weren't so afraid to show people your talent, because it really is amazing. Promise me that after I'm gone, you'll show someone your lovely singing. I'm sure your next girlfriend will love it. I sure do. Do you remember when you wrote that song for me?_

Emily's pink lips stretched into a wide smile as she read the last part of Hanna's letter. She had written many songs for her girlfriend, but there was only one Hanna knew about. Chuckling, Emily remembered the night when she had snuck out of her house with her guitar. She had crept into Hanna's front yard and then thrown rocks at her bedroom window until the blond finally opened it and then joined Emily outside. The two sat under the large oak tree in Hanna's yard and Emily had serenaded her girlfriend with the song she wrote.

_December 22, 2011_

_Because we only have tomorrow: This is it, Hanna. Our last whole day together. I didn't believe that it would actually happen, but it did. We only have tomorrow. I hope that after you read this letter, you will read all the other ones I've written you. I want you to remember how much I love you and how much I'm going to miss you. You're going to a good place, Hanna. We'll meet again someday. Goodbye, baby. I love you more than you could ever imagine. Remember that._

_December 23, 2011_

_Because we only have today: I know this letter wasn't in the plan, but I had to say goodbye to you, Emily. I can't believe this is happening. I'm so scared, Emmykins. I'm terrified of death. But it's happening. There are doctors in my hospital room right now. As soon as I'm done writing this letter, they're going to take me off all the machines. I'll be gone, Emmy. Forever. By the time you read this letter, I won't be alive anymore. I'm going to miss you so much. I love you more than anything, baby girl, and I really don't want to leave you. But I have to. I'm so sorry for leaving you alone. I'm going to miss you. So, so much. Don't forget me. I love you. Goodbye, my love._

Emily received Hanna's letter the morning of Christmas Eve. She instantly burst into tears and then laid down on her bed, sobbing. She stayed there all day and night, weeping for her beloved Hanna. She couldn't believe it. The love of her life was gone. She was really gone.

The next morning, the loud ringing of the doorbell woke Emily up. She dragged herself out of bed, expecting the person at the door to be a delivery person, bringing Christmas presents for Emily and her family. But when she opened the front door, she got a huge surprise. Standing on her doorstep was Hanna. She was missing all of her hair and her skin was a sickly grey color. But she was there. She was alive.

Emily gasped, her brown eyes as wide as saucers. "Hanna?" she breathed, shocked.

Hanna shot Emily a very weak smile and then whispered, "Hey, baby." She slowly held out a small piece of paper.

Emily took the paper out of Hanna's hands very gingerly. She looked down slowly. Written neatly on the piece of paper were the words, "I made it past tomorrow. So I guess you're stuck with me."


End file.
